Kidnapped
by Pikachu loves you12034
Summary: what happens when Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson get kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first if there are any comments leave them in the reviews**

Kidnapped!

Chapter 1

Nancy's POV

"Thanks for the great date Ned you didn't have to."I said.  
"Yes I did,I wouldn't take you on a date a say it's my treat and make you pay for it."said Ned.  
"Bye,love you."I said kissing Ned on the cheek.  
"Bye,love you too be careful driving home."He said.  
"I will."I told him.  
'Great' I thought 'It's raining'.I hurried to my car and unlocked the door and climbed in.I screamed at the top of my lungs once I was finally in the car.I just  
realized that some one else was in the car with me.

Ned's POV

"Oh,I forgot to ask Nancy if she wanted to go to the Emerson dance next week."I said.  
I got out of the car to go ask Nancy thats when i saw Nancy being dragged out of her car.I started to run over there to save her then i thought of something to  
defend my self grandpa's pocket knife!I ran over and stabbed the man in the arm who was carrying screamed and dropped Nancy.I caught  
Nancy and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Ned!I don't what happened!I opened the door to my car and he was there!"Nancy explained.I forgot all about the pocket was safe in my  
's all i care ,I felt a stinging sensation in my arm and I saw two men come from behind the gagged me and tied my  
arms behind my other did the same to carried us to the back of the black CRV.I saw them knock out Nancy.I knew that they would do the  
same to me.I felt a stinging sensation in the back of my last thing I thought was 'this is all my fault'

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked chapter 1 sorry for it being so short.I thought it was good well here is chapter 2.

Kidnapped!

Chapter 2

Nancy's POV

My eyes felt like a ton a it came back to me in a brain flooded with and Ned's date,a guy tying me up,getting knocked !I suddenly had a ton of energyto open my eyes and look where in a shed.I tried to get up but then i felt that I was tied to a chair.I looked around a saw wasn't awake yet.I kicked him in the leg and he jumped awake.

"Ned!Wake up!We got kidnapped!"I didn't lift his head at all.  
"Ned...Look at me!What happened?"I asked,scared.  
"Yes, the fine girl your head."The guy lifted Ned's head up by his I saw his eye was black and blue and his forehead looked like it had been bleeding.  
"Ned!"I shouted.

Carson Drew's POV

"Hannah have you seen Nancy?"I asked,  
"No not since this yesterday when she and Ned went on a date."Hannah said.  
"Well I'm going to call Bess and George see if they have seen them."

I called Bess Marvin's house"Hello?"Bess asked."Hello it's me .Have you seen Nancy,Hannah said she a Ned went on a date yesterday ,but Nancy never came back." "Well I haven't seen her since yesterday ether I'll call George,Burt,and Dave see if they have seen them I'll come to your house later ok." "Ok"

Bess's POV

I called George right after hung up."George have you seen Nancy or Ned?" "No not since yesterday why?" "Well called me to ask if we I had seen them because he they left for the date and never came back" "Wll i haven't seen them since yesterday." "Well I'm about to call Dave can you call Burt and also ask him if he can come to 's house." "Yea bye." "Bye."After I hung up I called Dave "Hey Dave have you seen Nancy or Ned today?" "No why." " called and asked me if i have seen them cause they went on a date and never came should be calling Burt can you and Burt come over to 's later." "Yea." "Bye,love you." "Love you too.".I hung up and called George."George what did Burt say." "He said he hasn't seen him and yes he could come to 's house." "Ok see you there,Bye." "Bye."

Ned's POV

"Ok well we haven't formerly you should already know us."The guy said.  
"Wait I remember you your the guy who almost got Nancy killed!"I said  
" I'm going to send a video to your friends Bess and George and either one of you try anything I'll shoot lets begin

Nancy's POV

"Hi,I'm Nancy Drew"I said.I looked over to Ned.  
"I'm Ned Nickerson."He said,looking down at his feet.  
"Forget this!Bess,George help us!"I shouted at the .Basewood came over to me.  
"Well,you just earned Ned to get hurt."He said.

Before he hurt Ned,I quickly asked,"Is this live."  
"Yes,It is."He got out a knife and walked over to Ned.I just stood there and time took a step toward Ned,Ned would take a step ,Ned was agaisnt the .Basewood held him agaisnt the wall and stabbed Ned in the same arm he was stabbed in screamed in pain.I was all my fault.

"Hope this was a fun experience for is not going to live much longer I Ned is gone,Nancy is have two weeks before i kill them both.I'll let them go when you give me $1,000 for each good bye,Nancy." said.  
"No"I said firmly.  
"Say it!Do you want me to hurt your Precious Ned again?"He asked.I ran over to Ned and knelt beside him.  
"Bye!"I said.

Bess's POV

I was getting ready to go over to 's house when my laptop said i had an said Nancy and Ned!I quickly opened it.A video popped up and I clicked on jaw droped at the was two of my best friends!Nancy had a black eye,but Ned was by far worse!He had a black eye and a bloody head.

Hi,I'm Nancy Drew"I said.I looked over to Ned.  
"I'm Ned Nickerson."He said,looking down at his feet.  
"Forget this!Bess,George help us!"I shouted at the .Basewood came over to me.  
"Well,you just earned Ned to get hurt."He said.

Before he hurt Ned,I quickly asked,"Is this live."  
"Yes,It is."He got out a knife and walked over to time took a step toward Ned,Ned would take a step ,Ned was agaisnt the .Basewood held him agaisnt the wall and stabbed Ned in the arm,Ned screamed in pain.

"Hope this was a fun experience for is not going to live much longer I Ned is gone,Nancy is have two weeks before i kill them both.I'll let them go when you give me $1,000 for each good bye,Nancy." said.  
"No"I said firmly.  
"Say it!Do you want me to hurt your Precious Ned again?"He ran over to Ned and knelt beside him.  
"Bye!"Nancy said.


End file.
